


The Sentiment Behind a Gift

by Sapphire_Wallflower



Series: A Wallflower's Flashy Fables [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Wallflower/pseuds/Sapphire_Wallflower
Summary: In which Frisk is given a gift, one that she will definitely keep for as long as she can.





	The Sentiment Behind a Gift

Frisk sometimes wondered if throwing her old things away was a good thing. She would never admit it to anyone, but she liked keeping old things rather than the new. Why this was, the little girl would never know for certain. But what she did know was that new things just got in the way of the old and kept people from reflecting on the past, from thinking about all that could have been and what could still be.

Now here she was, staring down at a new sweatshirt that had been thrown her way. It was hued purple and pink, her two favorite colors. Her older sister—Sabriye—stood in front of her expectantly, since she was the one who'd given it to her.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "I thought it complimented your eyes."

Frisk just giggled softly, touched that Sabriye had decided to be thoughtful and get her something nice. She told her thank you in sign language and put on her new sweatshirt, surprised to note that it indeed went well with her eyes.

(For she would wear this sweatshirt long after Sabriye's death, and would keep wearing it even as she climbed Mt. Ebott and fell into the Underground one fateful day.)

Then she pulled her big sister into a hug, which she returned.


End file.
